At present, LCD (liquid crystal display) monitors and other display devices are already very common. Due to the need for large-size screen, one of development trends of the LCD display devices is large-scale. However, the number of gate drive chips and source drive chips required are also greatly increased in such size-enlarged screens, which could result in increased cost.